Fate Plays it's Card
by Hiei's Ice Maiden
Summary: The new bad girl wants Naruto. Sakura, worried, asks Sasuke for his help. But when the girl goes for Sasuke, Sakura gets them into an even worse situation. Or...better? [SasukeSakura] [ONESHOT]


**Fate Play's it's Card**

"Wait…what?" The pink haired girl said snapping her attention to her blonde friend.

"I'm going out with the new girl Rena." His blue eyes sparkled in triumph. Truth be told…he didn't really like the girl at all. His main affection was on the emerald-eyed girl in front of him.

"Oh." She laughed nervously as a raven-haired boy came over and stood next to them. His onyx eyes were fixed on Sakura's uneasy expression.

"Sakura?"

"Will you excuse us for a moment Naruto." She smiled and grabbed the other boys' arm and pulled him off to the side. "What are we going to do Sasuke! He's going out with the new girl Rena."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

She glared at him. "Rena has skipped practically all her classes and she's gotten like five demerits. She could get Naruto in serious trouble…which means not missions for us any time soon."

Sasuke stared at her. "You have a point, but what exactly do you plan to do? I highly doubt Naruto would like you meddling in his life."

Sakura smirked. "That's why you're going to do it."

Sasuke smirked. "Alright." Sakura smiled in victory and started walking off before Sasuke registered what she said. "Hey, wait a minute!"

**OoO**

Sasuke walked around Konoha to find Naruto at his favorite eating spot. "Hey."

Naruto looked up at his friend with a smirk. "Hey Sasuke! You should try this ramen, it's excellent!"

"No thanks. I came to talk to you about Rena." This caught Naruto's attention.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Why are you seeing her? You know her reputation."

Naruto put his ramen on the table with a satisfied sigh. "So what? I'm trying to see past that."

"But-"

"Well, I gotta go! Talk to ya later Sasuke." With that said, the hyperactive ninja ran off. Sasuke sighed. Sakura was going to be pissed. Why did he have to go through this? Oh yeah…he liked going on missions. He rolled his eyes and left the ramen shop.

**OoO**

Sakura was walking with Sasuke to lunch. "So did you talk to Naruto?"

"Yeah, something like that." He had his hands shoved in his pockets looking straight ahead.

She smiled. "Good." They walked over to their normal table and saw Naruto sitting by himself obviously waiting for them. "Hey Naru-" She stopped short when she saw Rena walk over and kiss Naruto on the cheek and sit next to him.

She turned to Sasuke. "You didn't talk to him!" The vein was throbbing on her forehead. Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Not my fault he doesn't listen."

They sat down at the table. Rena was looking at her black nails. Her long red hair matched her amber eyes with the perfect hue. Her outfit was a black mini skirt, and a tight blue tank.

"Hey." Rena said to them.

Sasuke said nothing. Sakura forced a smile. "Hi." Naruto kept his gaze on Sakura the entire time. It was a very tension filled lunch.

**OoO**

"Now what?" Sasuke was once again pulled by Sakura away from Naruto on their way to their last class of the day. The halls weren't crowded so they didn't have to whisper.

"Since talking to Naruto didn't work, talk to Rena for me please!" She looked at him with puppy dog eyes as she saw the "no" forming on his lips.

He sighed. "Why do you want them apart so badly?"

She just looked at him. "Because Naruto is my best friend and I don't want him getting hurt." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She looked worried.

He sighed again. "Fine, but you owe me."

**OoO**

"Rena?" She looked up at him from her place at the top of a tree.

"Hey Sasuke." She went back to what she was doing. He jumped on the branch she was occupying and just stood there. "What do you want?" She said without looking away from sharpening her shirikan. (Sp…?)

"It's about Naruto."

"Yeah…what about him?" Her interest was peaked. She looked up at Sasuke.

"I want you to stay away from him."

"Alright." She shrugged and stood up facing him with a smile.

He was slightly taken aback. Too easy. "You understand why?"

"Oh I understand perfectly. _You_ want to go out with me." With that said and the look of shock on Sasuke's face, Rena grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to her as she kissed him on the lips. "Later boyfriend." She jumped down from the tree and ran off to kami knows where.

**OoO**

He walked into the main hall of the school looking for Sakura. Life was so complicated. He found her talking with Kakashi. "Sakura, I need to talk to you." He pulled her off to the side.

"So, did you talk to Rena?"

"Yeah, I think she's going to stay away from Naruto now." He sighed.

"Great! So how did you do it?"

"Well…"

"You stole my girlfriend!" Came a very annoyed voice from behind Sasuke. Sakura recognized the voice. Naruto. Wait a minute…stole his girlfriend?

"You asked Rena out!" She was getting angry now. She knew she would never have a chance with Sasuke…but for him to pull a stunt like this.

"No Naruto! She only-"

"Save it!" With that said Naruto turned to walk away with a smirk. "I didn't want her anyway." Sakura looked at him dumbfounded. Not only did she succeed in getting Naruto away from Rena, but she came to find out that Naruto didn't want her to begin with, so there was no point in worrying, now she lost Sasuke to her too!

She turned to said boy. "Explain…NOW!"

He sighed. She got him into this in the first place. "I told her to stay away from Naruto and she agreed."

"And?" Her anger was rising. So this is why he agreed to help her!

"_And_ she assumed that I meant to stay away from Naruto because I wanted her." He glared at Sakura. "Which I don't."

Sakura placed a hand over her heart and gave a huge sigh of relief. So he didn't want to go out with her. "Well what are we going to do now?"

"We aren't going to do anything." He turned toglare at her."You got me into this mess, and you're going to get me out of it!" Sakura's eyes widened at Sasuke's seriousness. Well…he was right, but how was she going to do it?

**OoO**

"Hey Rena." Sakura said placing her bag on the table that Rena was currently sitting at and sitting down across from her.

Rena looked up registering who it was and then looked back at her book. "What do _you_ want?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about Sasuke."

"Mhmm." She didn't look up.

"You see, I don't think you should be thinking that you're going out with him."

Rena looked up at Sakura. She closed her book and glared at her. "And why not?"

"Because…" Sakura was nervous. '_C'mon Sakura…think of something!' _She thought of the first thing that came to mind, but decided to take her punishment from Sasuke later. "Because me and Sasuke are an item."

Rena raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

**OoO**

Sakura sighed as she walked around waiting for Sasuke to come out of his class. The only class they had separate and she was nervous as shit. How was she going to tell him this?

When Sasuke came out and landed his beautiful onyx eyes on her, she stiffened. He walked over to her. "So?"

"Well…" She now had to think of another way to say it to him! Being a ninja was complicated. Where was Kakashi-sensei when she needed him? "I told her that we were going out."

His eyes snapped to and scanned hers. "What?"

"I told Rena that you and I were an item."

"Alright then, problem solved right?"

"Wrong." Sakura sighed. "She didn't believe me. She said she'd seen us together and that there was no way that we could be _together_. So what do we do now?"

"We prove to her that we're together. Duh." He said it so simply. So smoothly. Like there was nothing to it at all. Why was he going along with her plan? She groaned. And why her!

**OoO**

"There she is. Grab my hand." Sasuke groaned but grabbed Sakura's hand and entwined it with his softly. A perfect fit. Why did he even suggest this?

"Hey Rena."

"This can't be real." She glared at them and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well why do you think that I didn't give an answer before you just jumped down from the tree the other day?"

Rena thought about this. "So how long you two been going out?" The couple looked at each other.

"A year." Sakura.

"Eight months." Sasuke.

Sakura laughed nervously. "A year and eight months."

"Wow." She looked slightly impressed before she laid the next statement on the table. "Kiss."

"What?" Sakura said.

Rena smirked. "You heard me. Kiss. If you two have been going out that long, then you should have no problem kissing in front of me."

Sasuke was looking at Rena, his face slightly pale. This would give everything away. All this time of restraining himself from not kissing Sakura, here this new girl was, demanding it from him. He knew Sakura would figure it out if their lips connected. Whatever, he would have to get it out sooner or later.

Sakura was silently wishing that Sasuke would do just that. '_Please…please…please…please say yes!'_

Sasuke sighed and turned towards Sakura with the hand that held hers he pulled her to him to where she landed against his chest. He had no choice. It was kiss Sakura, or be stuck with a mad girl. Although after Rena kissed him...he never wanted her lips to touch his again. He figured washing it away with Sakura's everyday from now on would be totally worth it.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and his other entwined with her short pink hair pulling her closer so that his lips claimed hers in a hard passionate kiss. Sakura was shocked to say the least. She scolded herself. Enjoy now…think later.

She slowly brought her arms up to encircle his neck. She moaned into his mouth and he growled pulling her closer if possible.

A cute blonde haired, blue-eyed boy was walking by when he saw the scene happening in the middle of the courtyard. Naruto's eyes widened and he almost dropped his bag. This was so not Sasuke! And wasn't he going out with Rena!

"Alright! Damn, you don't have to have sex right in front of me!" Rena shouted before grabbing her things and stalking off.

Sasuke and Sakura finally parted after Rena left. Sakura stared into Sasuke's onyx filled eyes. Just over across from Naruto also staring at the couple with wide eyes was about to punch Sakura with rage.

The blonde haired girl decided against that and to see what would happen next and watched as Sasuke and Sakura parted after the new girl ran off. Ino knew she would never be with Sasuke with Sakura as a partner.

Sakura blushed five different shades of red and let go of Sasuke. She turned around and walked on the path to her home.

Naruto was still shocked by the whole thing. "Sakura…"

"Hey Naruto!" His eyes snapped to the owner of the voice to see Hinata. Her beautiful pale eyes smiled at him.

"Hey Hinata." Then it hit him. Maybe he didn't want Sakura like he thought. It was just a crush. But hey…who was to say Hinata wasn't just a crush either?

**OoO**

She didn't end up going home, but to the lake. Sakura sat on a huge rock. Her beautiful cherry hair blowing in the wind, while her green eyes stared at the horizon. Why did Sasuke kiss her so passionately? Why did she run away? She sighed and looked down. He didn't push her away. But that was probably because if he did, then someone would go back and tell Rena. She didn't want that.

"Sakura…" Her eyes widened and her head snapped up but didn't turn to the owner of the voice. Sasuke. How could she not detect him coming up?

Sasuke found her by the lake staring down at the ground. Why did she leave so suddenly? Did she hate it…?

"S-Sasuke…"

"Gomen." Her eyes widened even more.

She turned to him as he walked up closer to her. "Why?"

"For kissing you." He stared straight ahead.

She smiled at him. "Don't be." He looked at her.

He decided to play it safe. "I didn't want to do it either." Sakura gasped and looked away fast hidding her disappointment.

"O-oh…yeah…right." She knew it. He didn't care about her at all. She felt tears well up in her eyes and angrily tried to force them back. She laughed bitterly. "I knew it was to good to be true. I'm so stupid." She muttered to herself.

Sasuke found her behaviour strange. "Sakura…?"

She stood the tears pouring freely. "Don't Sasuke. I don't need this right now. I knew you would never like me. You hate me right? Right!"

She went to walk off before she felt something grab her wrist…hard. She turned back slightly in anger to see Sasuke with his head bowed, his eyes shielded by his raven locks. "Don't you dare make assumptions about what I think or feel. You have no right." He practically hissed the words out at her.

She gasped.

"I thought you were smart Sakura. To realize why my body craved you so much." He turned to her and looked her in the eye. He pulled her to him fast and crushed his lips against her lush pink ones. Her eyes widened and her body went ridged at first, but she slowly eased into the kiss.

"Sasuke…" She breathed when they pulled away.

"Let's just say…I care about you, and I don't want to _pretend_ to be your boyfriend." He stared at her awaiting her answer. When he left for Orochimaru before…she confessed her love for him, even though he knew it before hand by the way she acted. So now...it was time to confess his feelings instead of keeping them from her.

"Oh Sasuke!" She smiled and jumped on him causing them both to fall to the floor. He never did like longhaired girls anyway.

**The End**

* * *

**Author Note: **I hope you all liked the story. Yes, I got the idea from Zoey 101 and thought that I would put it on the site for people who can't watch it or haven't seen it. I enjoyed writing it and I think it fits this anime and this pairing perfectly. I've gotten a review however that I do not like.

I do not appreciate being called a bitch for placing an idea on this site. It's never anything I like and if you don't have the guts to put it in a signed review or place your e-mail in terms of being afraid that I may respond, then DON'T PUT IT ON THERE! You have no right to call me that when for one, you don't know me, and two, you don't know my reasons for doing so. All of my ideas are my own, this one, I just so happened to write for others enjoyment as well as trying to fit it perfectly for this couple. It's a very hurtful comment to any author, so I suggest you refrain from putting it.


End file.
